Muerdago
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: Hay una leyenda que dice que cuando una pareja de enamorados pasa debajo de una ramita de Muerdago tienen que besarse. Tambien aplica a los Hombres Lobo y a las humanas ridiculamente torpes.


**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hay una leyenda que dice que cuando una pareja de enamorados pasa debajo de una ramita de Muerdago tienen que besarse. Tambien aplica a los Hombres Lobo y a las humanas ridiculamente torpes.  
**

**N/A: Esta historia va dedicada a todas las chicas que leen MI HOMBRE LOBO y en especial a mis amigas Karen y a Itzel.

* * *

**

**Muérdago**

**Bella PoV**

Esta navidad la había pasado únicamente en compañía de Charlie, no esperaba que mi mama viniera desde Florida y dejara plantada a la familia de Phil, creo que el próximo año tal vez me visitaría, aunque aun estaba por verse. Pensé mientras lavaba los platos, Charlie había recibido una llamada diciendo que unos adolecentes estaban causando alborotos en las cercanías de la escuela y había tenido que ir a revisar lo que pasaba. Me sentía un poco sola, pasando navidad en la cocina limpiando, pero no era que me importara mucho, no era una persona extremadamente sociable.

Estaba a punto de ponerme el pijama y meterme a la cama cuando escuche pasos en el techo, imagine que sería santa Claus, reí ante la idea de los renos aterrizando, y luego vi a Jake sonriéndome desde la ventana.

—Jo, jo, jo Bella —Dijo haciendo eco de mis pensamientos justo cuando se sacudía los copos de nieve del cabello — ¿Has sido una niña buena este año?

—Hola Jake— Lo salude y me lance a sus brazos cálidos, justo lo que necesitaba, el calor de Jacob.

—¿Lista para dar un paseo nocturno?— Pregunto mientras saltaba por la ventana.

No estaba preparada para el salto o la perdida de gravedad, no pude evitar el grito de sorpresa que salió de mi boca, suerte que Charlie no estaba.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Pregunte intentando ocultar la sorpresa anterior.

—A dar un paseo— Respondió y me cargo en sus brazos fuertes mientras corría entre los árboles y la nieve que no paraba de caer.

No había estado ni un minuto afuera y ya me estaban castañeando los dientes, Jake lo noto y me apretó contra su pecho.

—Hemos llegado— Dijo y me puso en el piso congelado, no sería yo si no resbalara al primer paso.

Jake intento atraparme pero mis reflejos patosos interfirieron con su rescate y ambos caimos al suelo.

—Mira— Dijo señalando el cielo— Eso es lo que te quería enseñar.

Lleve mi vista al punto en el cielo donde apuntaba Jake y vi miles de miles de pequeñas lucecillas blancas. Eran estrellas, pequeñas chispas ardiendo contra el cielo congelado de la noche. Era una cortina de terciopelo negro lleno de estrellitas.

No sé cuantas horas estuvimos mirando las estrellas, no supe con exactitud si fueron segundos o días por que cuando Jake me levanto para que nos fuéramos yo estaba dormida, soñando con cielos estrellados y con la negrura del cielo.

Escuche un suspiro cansado por parte de Jake y no pude evitar mirarlo con sospechas, intente que me dijera que era con una mirada inquisidora pero no lo hizo.

—Ya suéltalo Jake— Dije

—No es nada— Respondió, pero yo sabía bien que no era eso— Es algo tonto.

—Dime— Insistí

—Recordé una leyenda Quileute. La leyenda del Muérdago. Balder, el dios de la paz, fue herido y muerto por una flecha de muérdago, esto entristeció mucho al resto de los dioses, que conmovidos por los llantos de la amada de Balder, le restituyeron la vida para que continuase eternamente con su amor. Por ello, en tributo a esta pasión sin fin, Balder ordenó que cada vez que una pareja enamorada pasase por debajo de una rama de muérdago, se besasen para perpetuar su amor —Conto y luego se quedo mirando un punto fijo por sobre mi cabeza— ¿Bella?

—Dime— Respondí

—Muérdago—Dijo y deslizo sus manos cálidas por mi cuello, nuestras bocas se unieron y dándome escalofrió por la diferencia de nuestras temperaturas. Mi piel estaba fría como el hielo, como la nieve y la de él era cálida como el fuego.

Nuestros labios se separaron y Jake sacudió los copos de nieve de mi cabello mientras yo veía como los que caían en su piel se derretían.

—Feliz Navidad Bella— Dijo y me volvió a Besar.

* * *

**N/F: Hola a todos los que leyeron mi historia:**

**Espero que se la estén pasando genial en esta época tan especial, ojala que sus cenas de Navidad sean deliciosas y que Santa Claus les traiga lo que le pidan. **

**Mil gracias por leer, los veo pronto.**

**¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!**

**Les desea su amiga: **

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**


End file.
